


this school is dead and so am I

by Na0miN



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Colin Creevey Lives, Everyone lives, Fred Weasley Lives, Gen, Texting, and we love her for it, but somehow hermione teaches him texting, dont question it, hermione is a sarcastic shit, luna can get into any common room whenever, ron doesn't know how a phone works, tech in hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Na0miN/pseuds/Na0miN
Summary: the groupchat au that no one asked for but that I am gifting y'allLuna is worryingly omnipotent, harry needs help and hermione knows what the fuck is up





	1. welcome to the madness

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first multi chaptered story and honestly I've been wanting to make a harry potter texting fic for a while now so ta daaaa :)  
> this is what I'm doing instead of doing work so y'all better be happy and have a good read!

**Harry created groupchat "This school is dead"**

**Harry added colin, Hermione, Luna, Fred, George, seamus**

 

**Harry changed his name to The chosen1**

**The chosen1** : hey so this school is magic and all, but uhh safety wise? yeah who is she, idk her

**hermione changed her name to im right, ur wrong, shut up**

**im right, ur wrong, shut up** : bold of you to assume purebloods know how to use a phone, "oh chosen one"

 **The chosen1:** i feel like u don't need to point that out, i just wanted to see what would happen

 **The chosen1:** and school safety is acctually shitter than it has ever been

 **im right, ur wrong, shut up:** *shittier

 **The chosen1:** stop,,, please

 **colin:** o m g

 **The chosen1:**???

 **colin** : im in a groupchat with the GODDAMN _BOI WHO_ _LIVED_

 **The chosen1:** B- Boi?

 **The chosen1:** i feel so much fear

 **im right, ur wrong, shut up** : its a popular phrase at the moment, its pronounced "boy" but,, more? i think?

 **The chosen1:** thank you. you are the hero we want but don't deserve

 **Luna:** mm

 **The chosen1:** *whispering softly* shes alive!

 **im right, ur wrong, shut up** : don't scare her now, come on @The chosen1 dont be an arsehole

**Fred changed his name to gred**

**George changed his name to forge**

**gred:** oi oi whats this?

 **forge:** seems harrykins wants "safety"?

 **gred** : ha whats that

 **forge** : no idea dearest brother

 **seamus:** ok but how is my phone even working here?

 **seamus** : we're literally inside a magic McFucking castle and literally everyone says tech doesnt work here?

 **im right, ur wrong, shut up:** we're all in our respective common rooms, yeah?

 **The chosen1:** yup 

 **gred:** uh huh

 **forge:** yess

**seamus: 👌**

**im right, ur wrong, shut up:**  i'm pretty sure that they have technology protection on it, but only there?

 **luna:** oh no im in your common room

 **The chosen1:** wait. what?

 **luna:** oh yes its very warm up here.

 **im right, ur wrong, shut up:** how,,, how long have you been here?

 **luna:** oh, just since dinner.

 **seamus:** _that was four hours ago what are you doing up here anf not with your friends_

 **luna:** the nargles:)

 **The chosen1:** honestly im not even surprised

**colin changed his name to chosen1s biggest stan**

**The chosen1:** honestly colin, ur cute and all, but wtf

 **chosen1s biggest stan:** _o h  m y  g o d,  h a r r y  p o t t e r  c a l l e d  m e  c u t e_

 **chosen1s biggest stan:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **The chosen1:** really colin i'll kick u out its getting weirder

 **chosen1s biggest stan:** 😭😭😭

 **The chosen1:** god this is such a mess

 **im right, ur wrong, shut up:** seconded

 

_Read at 9:34pm_


	2. the more the merrier

**im right, ur wrong, shut up:** so have you guys done the homework for professor McGonaggle yet?

 **The chosen1:** uhhhhh no?

 **seamus:** hahahahahahahano

 **im right, ur wrong, shut up:** well that's not very cash money of u

 **im right, ur wrong, shut up:** has ron- doesn't matter give me a minute

**im right, ur wrong, shut up has added ron weassley**

**ron weasley:** I'M SO CONFUSEED

 **ron weasley:** WHO IS @im right, ur wrong, shut up?

 **The chosen1:**  thats Hermione

 **ron weasley:** OK

 **seamus:** you know u can take off the caps right mate?

 **luna:** the pixies can help if you want!

 **ron weasley: ...** thanks mate

 **ron weasley:** dad made us all get a fellytone but i still just dont get it, u know?

 **The chosen1:** thats fine mate

 **im right, ur wrong, shut up:** hmhm back to the original topic.

 **im right, ur wrong, shut up:** _homework. is it done._

 **ron weasley:**  wait.

 **ron weasley:** we had homework?

 **im right, ur wrong, shut up:** i give up! you're all hopeless -> it's in _this afternoon!_

 **The chosen1:** shit ur right

 **The chosen1:** gotta blast

 **gred:** wow. all this drama

 **forge:** right gred?

 **gred:** i know forge

 **forge:** we've never had this problem

 **gred:** seems...

 **forge:** problematic

 **gred:** problematic

 **im right, ur wrong, shut up:** honestly you two, don't antagonize the children

 **forge:** _don't antagonize the children_?

 **gred:** my dear what else are we going to do here?

 **luna:**  have any of you seen a pair of pink lace up shoes?

 **luna:** mine seem to have been stolen again..

 **seamus:** again?

 **luna:** mm

 **luna:** it seems to be happening more often recently

 **gred:** thats..

 **forge:** worrying.

 **gred:** we're coming to find you

 **forge:** to help you find em

 

_read at 2:18_

 

 **chosen1s biggest stan:**  I HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL MYSELF STAN!! I MISSED MY BOY, MY CHILD MY ONE AND ONLY HERO

 **chosen1s biggest stan:** I was down in the dungeons😭😭

 **chosen1s biggest stan:** oh and im coming to help u @luna because i think i saw a shoe up on third floor

 **luna:** oh thank you colin

 **luna:** we're coming to meet you on the third floor

 **forge:** its a rendezvous!

 **gred:** it is indeed

 

_read at 5:01_


End file.
